Helpless When She's Smile
by vetalizer20
Summary: Berawal dari senyuman yang berhasil membuat Arthur Kirkland tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya selain wanita itu di pesta Ulang Tahun Bella Maes. berhubung Author geblek banget, gak bisa buat summary, Check it out, guys! EnglandXFem!Indonesia OneShoot!


Helpless When She Smiles

Hetalia Milik Himaruya-Sensei

Character :

Main Character:

Arthur Kirkland (England)

Kirana Dewi (OCIndonesia)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _She keeps her secret in her eyes…_

 _She wraps the truth inside her lies…_

 _She opens up just like a rose to me..._

 _She drives me crazy..._

 _Drives me wild…_

 _It's out of control…_

 _I can't let go…_

 _I'm helpless when she smiles…_

.

.

.

.

Angin malam berasal dari jendela Ballroom berhembus dengan lembut mengenai surai hitam panjang bergelombang milik seorang gadis Asia berumur 24 tahun. Gadis itu berperawakan agak kecil daripada teman-temannya. Warna kulitnya yang kuning langsat bersih membuatnya semakin menawan. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum diselingi tawa kecil saat mendengar celotehan salah satu temannya Elizaveta, gadis berkebangsaan Hungary yang tengah bercerita tentang Rodderich dan Gilbert-sahabatnya dengan heboh.

Sebut saja gadis berkulit kuning langsat itu Kirana Dewi, berkebangsaan Indonesia. Tak henti-hentinya senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Hingga dia tak sadar, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan Kirana secara intens.

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun Bella, gadis Belgium – sahabat Kirana, berlangsung secara meriah. Teman-teman Bella di World Academy dan kerabat Bella diundang untuk ikut memeriahkan acara tersebut. Tamu-tamu undangan tidak hanya dari lokal saja, akan tetapi dari luar juga.

"Hei, Iggy.. kau sedang melihat siapa? Serius sekali" Tanya pria berkacamata dengan senyum yang selalu bertengger diwajah tampannya, pria berkacamata itu Alfred F. Jones.

"Bloody git! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" Umpat pria yang dipanggil Iggy– namanya Arthur, seorang _Englishman_ dengan alis tebal yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"jangan melihatnya terus, ada yang cemburu disini" kata Matthias Kohler sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Memangnya siapa yang cemburu?" Tanya Antonio penasaran.

"Willem .. lihat saja dia" jawab Matthias.

Terlihat Willem Van Dert, pria berkebangsaan Belanda, berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya yang melawan gravitasi menautkan kedua alisnya hingga membuat kesan wajahnya agak menakutkan sekarang.

"heh, alis bulu. Jangan coba mendekati dia" kata Willem menyembur Arthur.

"ooh.. jadi dia si Kirana itu ya? Pantas saja kau tidak mau melepaskannya. Aku tau alasannya" ujar Gilbert sambil tersenyum smirk – senyuman ciri khasnya.

"diam kau, Gil" Willem menatap tajam Gilbert, yang ditatap hanya senyum meremehkan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Will. Lagipula, dia bukan kekasihmu kan?" ucap Arthur sambil berjalan menjauhi teman – teman academy-nya. 'Hell, mati saja kau Will' umpat Arthur dalam hati.

"sial" umpat Willem

Arthur berjalan menuju balkon utara berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya yang agak panas karena mendengarkan omong kosong Willem. Penampilan Arthur malam ini cukup membuatnya menjadi sorotan para gadis academy-nya. Bagaimana tidak? Malam ini dia menggunakan tuxedo biru tua dengan kemeja putih dihiasi dasi yang warnanya senada dengan tuxedo-nya. Rambutnya yang pirang kecoklatan sengaja dibuatnya acak-acakan menambahkan kesan tampan disertai wajahnya bak dewa yunani itu.

Tangan kirinya meraih dasinya dan melonggarkan ikatannya. Dia menghirup udara segar di malam ini dan melepasnya secara perlahan. Mata emerald-nya mengadah kelangit malam yang dihiasi bulan sabit dan bintang disekitarnya. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh senyuman gadis Indonesia itu. Ya. Kirana ya namanya? Bagaimana dia tidak tahu ada gadis seperti itu di academy-nya? Apa dia beda tingkat dengannya sehingga dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"caranya tersenyum membuatku seperti merasakan sengatan listrik. Hei, sihir apa yang kau gunakan.. Kirana?" gumam Arthur masih dengan aktivitas menatap bulan – tadi.

Ketika Kirana dan teman – temannya tengah bercanda, terlihat Willem berjalan secara perlahan tapi pasti kearah Kirana. Kirana yang mengetahui gelagat Willemitu langsung mengakhiri bincang-bincangnya dengan teman-temannya.

"aku kebelakang dulu" ucap Kirana tergesa-gesa sambil meletakkan cocktail-nya di meja.

"ada apa dengan kirana?" Tanya seycelles melihat Kirana yang pergi begitu saja secara tergesa-gesa.

"ada broer yang datang kesini.. ah, dasar" jawab Bella yang mengetahui tingkah laku Kirana.

Bella tahu, Kirana membenci Willem, karena Willem pernah memutuskannya tanpa sebab. Bella ingat betul, Kirana yang saat itu menjadi kekasih Willem ketika diputuskan secara sepihak oleh kakaknya, Kirana terpuruk. Dan karena Willem-lah, Kirana tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki manapun, trauma mungkin.

"shit, dia menghindariku lagi" umpat Willem ketika sampai ditempat Kirana tadi.

"hentikan, broer.. biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Dan jangan rusak acaraku ini" ucap Bella horror kepada Willem.

"ah.. baik. Baik" Willem pun mau tak mau harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekati Kirana saat ini, karena dia tahu.. dia yang salah.

Kirana berjalan mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah karena melihat wajah mantan kekasihnya – Willem. Entah mengapa, ketika melihat wajah Willem, hatinya yang terluka kembali mengucurkan darah segar.

Begitu dia melihat didepan ada balkon yang pintunya terbuka setengahnya, dia pun menuju kearah balkon tersebut. Ketika Kirana melangkahkan kakinya kebalkon, ternyata ada seorang pria berambut pirang kecoklatan ciri khas orang kaukasian tengah menyenderkan lengannya ke pambatas.

"ah maaf, aku tidak tahu ada orang disini. Aku cari tempat lain saja." Ucap Kirana sambil tersenyum – senyum yang berbeda dari yang tadi. Senyuman untuk menahan tangisannya.

'ah, gawat.. air mata ini baru saja mau kutumpahkan'

Arthur yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya akan kirana, tiba-tiba saja melihat ada gadis yang ada dipikirannya sekarang dibelakangnya.

"ah maaf, aku tidak tahu ada orang disini. Aku cari tempat lain saja." Ucap Kirana sambil tersenyum – senyum yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya ia lihat.

Arthur merasakan itu. Merasakan bahwa senyuman gadis ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Seperti senyuman yang dipaksakan. Arthur membalikkan badannya.

Ketika Kirana akan pergi, Arthur segera memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

' _oh man_ , apa yang kau lakukan' pikir Arthur yang secara tidak sadar memegang tangan Kirana.

"umm, apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Sir?" Tanya Kirana sambil tetap menahan – tangisannya.

"disini saja. Jangan masuk kembali, jika suasana hatimu buruk" ucap Arthur sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Kirana.

'Bloody hell! Apa yang kuucapkan! Aku saat ini berasa jadi seseorang yang sok tau saja!'

'di-dia tahu? Apa mimic wajahku begitu kentara?' pikir Kirana

"ba-baiklah". kirana berkata dengan berjalan perlahan mendekati pembatas.

"Maaf" ucap Arthur.

"Maaf? Anda tidak berbuat kesalahan" tanya Kirana sambil tersenyum simpul.

"karena.. tadi aku memegang tanganmu – tanpa izin." jawab Arthur sambil menggosok tengkuk lehernya.

"tidak apa." balas Kirana yang kemudian diam.

Arthur menatap lekat Kirana. Gadis Indonesia itu kini menatap bulan sabit yang ada dijangkauan pandangannya, hingga dia tidak sadar – lagi kalau sedang diperhatikan oleh pria disampingnya. Matanya yang berkilauan itu menampakkan cairan bening yang tertahan, yang kemudian menetes secara spontan hingga membuat sang pemilik mengusap secara kasar matanya.

'damn! Dia menangis! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!' gumam Arthur – panic.

Karena dia tidak terbiasa melihat seorang gadis menangis sebelumnya, akhirnya dia memilih untuk membiarkan gadis itu menangis. Menurutnya, inilah keputusan yang terbaik saat ini. Apalagi bagi seorang gentleman sepertinya.

"menangislah. Keluarkan semua." Ucap Arthur.

"maaf.." ucap Kirana sesenggukan. "tak seharusnya aku menangis disini, Sir" lanjutnya.

'Sir? Astaga, apa dia menganggapku sudah tua atau bagaimana? Apa penampilanku begitu kuno?' gumam Arthur, tetapi pikiran itu segera ditepisnya mengingat Kirana tadi tidak melihat dirinya secara detail.

"menangislah, siapa yang melarangmu menangis? Pakai ini. " segera arthur menyodorkan sapu tangan coklat miliknya yang selalu tersimpan – apik disaku tuxedonya diterima oleh Kirana.

Kirana yang tidak dapat menahan gejolak hatinya langsung menumpahkannya malam itu juga, disamping pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Memalukan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rasa sakitnya ini kembali melanda dirinya.

Melihat Kirana yang semakin sesenggukan, membuat Arthur tidak tega. Tanpa persetujuan dari Kirana, Arthur memeluk Kirana secara lembut dan mengelus punggungnya. Kirana yang menyadari itu langsung mendorong tubuh Arthur dengan kedua tangannya.

'god! What am I doing now?!' berbagai umpatan singgah dipikiran Arthur yang tengah melakukan hal diluar ekspetasinya.

"keluarkan saja, tak apa. Dan tetaplah pada posisi seperti ini." Kata Arthur secara lembut kepada Kirana, hingga membuatnya semakin menumpahkan air matanya di pelukan pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

Reaksi yang ditimbulkan Kirana ternyata diluar dugaanya, dia mengira Kirana akan menamparnya karena memeluknya tanpa izin.

Arthur semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dia merasa hancur melihat gadis yang berhasil menarik hatinya ini menangis. Entah apa yang membuat gadis ini menangis, jelas Arthur ingin membuat gadis ini tersenyum lagi, seperti tadi. Senyum yang membuatnya hampir sesak nafas karenanya. Apapun caranya, dia harus tersenyum kembali!

Lama dalam posisi seperti ini, tangisan Kirana mulai mereda dan membuat Kirana sadar.

'oh Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa dalam pelukan pria yang tidak kukenal?!' jeritan Kirana dalam hati.

Secara perlahan Kirana mendorong – kembali tubuh pria kaukasian yang tengah memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya. Melihat itu Arthur melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf" keduanya berbicara serentak. Hingga kedua wajah mereka memunculkan semburat merah.

"Maaf telah membuat pakaian anda kotor" ucap Kirana – menunduk. Karena malu. Mungkin tuxedo pria didepannya kotor terkena air matanya dan ingusnya? Astaga. Semoga tidak.

"tidak masalah. Maaf aku memelukmu tanpa izin." Ucap Arthur memandangi Kirana secara intens.

Muncul suasana canggung antara kedua makhluk berbeda kelamin ini. Hingga membuat mereka terdiam dalam waktu yang lama – 5 menit mungkin.

"kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Arthur membuka percakapan diantara mereka, tentu saja ia menggunakan kesempatan ini bukan? Mengetahui namanya, meskipun dia tahu nama depannya. Dan juga dia tidak mungkin bertanya kepada gadis itu mengapa gadis itu menangis. Bisa-bisa tamparan yang didapat. Itu bukan kelakukan seorang _Britishman._

"Kirana Dewi," jawab kirana diikuti menaikkan wajahnya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Tidak sopan, jika kau diajak bicara seseorang tetapi kau mengalihkan pandangan kea rah lain?

"aku Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Ucap Arthur, memberitahu namanya kepada Kirana sambil tersenyum lembut.

'Arthur? Bukannya dia kakak angkatannya?' Kirana membalas senyuman Arthur.

Kirana memandang Arthur lekat, ah benar. Jadi yang didepannya ini seniornya. Pantas saja dia pernah melihatnya. Lantas, mengapa aku tadi memanggilnya Sir? Ah… dia pasti mencapku tidak sopan.

"Kirana!" teriak gadis bersurai kuning emas sebahu kearah Kirana.

"oh, Kak Arthur?" lanjut gadis itu.

"Bella?" lagi – lagi mereka berdua, Kirana dan Arthur berkata serempak.

"apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Tanya Bella sambil menghampiri Kirana dan menggelayut lengan Kirana.

"kau sudah kucari kemanapun, ternyata disini. Ikut aku, Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu. Permisi dulu, kak" tanpa basa-basi, Bella menggeret Bella masuk kembali ke ballroom.

"eh.. bell.. tunggu" Ucap kirana gelagapan, bagaimana tidak? Sapu tangan milik Arthur – yang dipanggil 'kak' oleh bella masih digenggamannya. Kirana menoleh kearah Arthur.

Melihat kelakuan Bella yang menyeret Kirana, membuat Arthur tertawa perlahan. Kirana yang menoleh kearahnya hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Arthur.

'pergilah.. tapi percayalah, aku akan menemukanmu kembali, dear..' janji Arthur dalam hati yang dicamkan dipikirannya.

'ternyata kau teman Bella, adik si brengsek itu. Tidak sulit untuk mencarimu' gumamnya.

Arthur berharap. Semoga saja, pertemuan yang tidak terduga ini akan menjadi awal dari segalanya. Semoga.

FIN

Hallo, I'm back with the others story. Maaf ngelantarin fanfict "Beautiful days" nya KnB, karena kejadian tak terduga menimpa author. Laptop author dicuri! . Huweeeeeeeeeee #nangis-berbulan2. Jadinya pas mau di update, gak jadi. Mau buat lagi, udah nangis duluan, lupa alur. Tapi author bakalan berusaha buat ngelanjutin fanfictnya, hiks hiks, semangat!

Author curcol ya! :v disarankan untuk tidak membaca curcol ini.

Maaf keun saya, yang nelantarin FF My Beautiful Days with GoM and Kagami. Tapi sumpah kok, author udah nulis dan hampir selesai. Yah.. karena laptop itu bukan rejeki author, jadinya laptop author diambil maling (T_T). gak sempet publish deh. Makanya author stress banget.

Oh ya, author bikin fanfic ini gegara ngeliatin fotonya Arthur Kirkland pas real life yang kece-nya setengah mati. Terus, author juga lagi seneng-senengnya sama personifikasi negaraku Indonesia Tercinta, Kirana (cuman di FF ini, nama Kirana sedikit kuubah hehe). Ditambah lagi ndengerin lagu Backstreet Boys – Helpless When She Smiles. Kecetus deh cerita ini. Mungkin OOC atau gimana gak tau #slap. Jangan lupa RnR nya ya.. ya..? ya..? #ditabok Arthur

Sincerely, Noiichiharu95


End file.
